Mike Norris
|luogo di nascita = |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre= Chuck Norris |coniuge 1 = Valerie Norris (1992-) |figli = 3 figli }} Mike Norris è un attore, sceneggiatore, produttore e regista statunitense che ha recitato in oltre due dozzine di film. È il figlio del famoso attore Chuck Norris. Biografia Mike Norris nacque nel 1963, figlio dell'attore Chuck Norris e di Dianne Holechek. Esordì come attore nel 1979 nel film La polvere degli angeli, accanto al padre Chuck, con il quale reciterà anche in The Octagon (1980) e in alcuni episodi della serie televisiva Walker Texas Ranger. Tra i molti film nei quali ha recitato vanno ricordati Vendetta ad Hong Kong (1982), Delta Force 3 - Missione nel deserto (1991), Duello con la morte (1992), Dragon Fury II (1996), The Rage Within (2001) e Walker, Texas Ranger: processo infuocato (2005). Nel 2001 esordisce come regista nel film The Rage Within.Oltre che alcuni episodi della serie televisiva Walker Texas Ranger, Norris dirigerà altri tre film: Birdie and Bogey (2004), Maggie's Passage (2009) e I Am Gabriel (2012). Vita privata Il 23 maggio 1992 Mike Norris ha sposato Valerie. Essi hanno 3 figli. Norris e la moglie sono proprietari della casa di produzione cinematografica 2nd Fiddle Entertainment. Attraverso la 2nd Fiddle Entertainment Norris ha scritto, prodotto e diretto i film Birdie & Bogey , Maggie's Passage e I Am Gabriel . Filmografia Attore *''La polvere degli angeli'' (A Force of One) (1979) *''The Octagon'' (The Octagon) (1980) *''Punto di rottura'' (Final Cut) (1980) *''Vendetta ad Hong Kong'' (Forced Vengeance) (1982) *''Madame's Place, nell'episodio 1x37 (1982) *I vendicatori della notte'' (Young Warriors) (1983) *''Born American'' (1986) *''La lunga attesa'' (Survival Game) (1987) *''Leg Up'' (1990) *''Delta Force 3 - Missione nel deserto'' (Delta Force 3: The Killing Game) (1991) *''Duello con la morte'' (Death Ring) (1992) Uscito direttamente in home video *''A Beverly Hills... signori si diventa'' (The Beverly Hillbillies) (1993) *''Babylon 5'' (Babylon 5), nell'episodio "Di nobile stirpe" (1994) *''Ripper Man'' (1995) *''Carnival of Wolves'' (1996) *''Dragon Fury II'' (1996) *''Prime Time Comedy'' (1998) Film TV *''Delta Force One: The Lost Patrol'' (2000) *''The Rage Within'' (2001) *''Walker Texas Ranger'' (Walker, Texas Ranger), negli episodi "Allarme uragano" (1993), "La strada della vendetta 1° parte" (1994), "La strada della vendetta 2° parte" (1994), "Furia esplosiva" (1995), "Libera come l'aria" (1996), "L'angelo del quartiere" (1997) e "Cogli l'attimo" (1999) *''Bleed'' (2002) *''Bells of Innocence'' (Bells of Innocence) (2003) *''To Live Is to Die'' (2003) *''Birdie and Bogey'' (2004) *''Six - La corporazione'' (Six: The Mark Unleashed2004) (non accreditato) *''Trip in a Summer Dress'' (2004) *''Walker, Texas Ranger: processo infuocato'' (Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire) (2005) Film TV *''Maggie's Passage'' (2009) *''A Greater Yes: The Story of Amy Newhouse'' (2009) *''I Am Gabriel'' (2012) Uscito direttamente in home video Regista *''The Rage Within'' (2001) *''Walker Texas Ranger'' (Walker, Texas Ranger), gli episodi "Arma micidiale" (2000), "La festa degli scapoli" (2000), "La leggenda di Buffalo Bianco" (2000), "L'angelo vendicatore" (2000) e "Vita senza suoni" (2001) *''Birdie and Bogey'' (2004) *''Maggie's Passage'' (2009) *''I Am Gabriel'' (2012) Uscito direttamente in home video Sceneggiatore *''Archer'' (1985) Film TV *''Duello con la morte'' (Death Ring) (1992) Uscito direttamente in home video *''The Rage Within'' (2001) *''Bells of Innocence'' (Bells of Innocence) (2003) *''To Live Is to Die'' (2003)Maggie's Passage (2009) *''Maggie's Passage'' (2009) *''I Am Gabriel'' (2012) Uscito direttamente in home video Produttore *''La vendetta di Logan'' (Logan's War: Bound by Honor) (1998) Film TV *''Bells of Innocence'' (Bells of Innocence) (2003) *''Maggie's Passage'' (2009) *''I Am Gabriel'' (2012) Uscito direttamente in home video Note Norris, Mike Norris, Mike Norris, Mike